


Bad Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a bad dream regarding her time alone, the Doctor helps her laugh about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

One more chapter and then I can go to bed… five more problems and then I can go to bed… what time did I get coffee last? 7? 8… 9… 10, 11, 12, 1… how long is caffeine supposed to last?? If I do go to bed will I just lay awake? Or worse… get ripped out of sleep because of a nightmare, they are so frequent since…. No. I have to stay awake. Once I get done with theoretical physics I can move on to the next level, one more step in understanding, one more step to finishing the cannon, one more step towards the Doctor…

~~~

Rose was startled out of her sleep by the Doctor’s gentle touch, “Rose? Hush now, you're okay, it was just a dream. I’m sorry I’m late, the train was delayed, I’m so sorry.”

Rose was sobbing onto his shoulder.

“What’s wrong love? Why did you fall asleep on the couch?”

She took a deep breath and spoke into the nook of his neck, “I didn’t want to go to bed without you,” she sniffed, “I couldn’t.”

The Doctor sat with Rose in his arms as she calmed down, gently rubbing her back, cooing, “I’m here, you’re alright.”

When she finally stopped crying he got up to get her water, after she had taken her fill he cupped her face, “I’m here and I am not leaving you,” he leaned in to give her a gentle yet passionate kiss, “I love you so much,” he said when they broke apart.

“I need to know you’re here, I need to feel you… make me forget everything else but you,” she kissed him. It was unadulterated need.

The world could have ended without their notice as they hit walls and furniture in pursuit of their bedroom. Her hands quickly pushed off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His hand went under her shirt to unclip her bra, breaking their kiss momentarily to pull it off with her shirt as she pulled off his. As they entered the bedroom, they started to work on lower layers. He turned them around and pushed her onto the bed following closely after, not wanting to be apart. He pulled off her pants and, while he was at it, took his off too. She scooted towards the middle of the bed. 

“Doctor, I need you,” there was no playful tone to her voice. The Doctor was already hard, it did not take him long to assume the position. He made eye contact with her before moving. She grabbed his ass pushing him forward. He took his cock in hand and guided himself in, going as deep as he could as she held him tight, face buried in his neck. After a long minute of serenity, she loosed he grip and rolled her hips. They leaned their foreheads together to maintain eye contact as he thrust into her, she met him halfway each time.

She was building fast, she broke their eye contact and threw her head back, he could tell she was getting close so he moved one hand from her back to her clit, working it roughly while trailing sloppy kisses from her shoulder to her throat, “Fuck, Doctor I am so close, go harder, harder!” she exclaimed, her voice so high he was surprised he held out through her orgasm, coming only moments after she finished.

He was going to pull out but she held him close, “Not just yet, I still want to feel you,” he softened inside of her.

“Rose I love you so much, I am so sorry I left you. How can I ever make it up to you?”

“It will come with time, I promise.”

He eventually rolled over so she could rest her head against his chest. She was playing with his smattering of hair as he rubbed her back.

Just as she was about to fall asleep he asked, “Rose?”

“Hm?”

“What was your dream about?”

She hesitated, “It was… like it was before, you had left, I was trying to get you back. In the dream I was doing…”

“What?”

She sighed, no point in not telling him, “Physics, I was doing my theoretical physics problem set.” 

The Doctor took a breath and held it. And then, he burst out laughing.

“DOCTOR!” Rose shot up from him and hit him in the chest, he curled up with surprise, and a bit more pain than he would admit to, and continued to laugh.

He managed to bring it down to a fit of giggles, between breaths he managed, “Your bad dream was you doing your problem set?” He laughed again, “You, the girl who didn’t finish her A levels woke up crying from a dream, because you couldn’t finish your dream homework?”

Rose couldn’t help but let a smile slip through her anger.

The Doctor knew he was winning her over, “Rose, love, if you ever need help with your dream homework, just dream me up to help you!”

“Okay, I suppose I see the humor.” 

The Doctor took a calming breath and smiled, “It’s no longer a bad dream if you laugh at it.”

Rose smiled and laid back down, she knew the Doctor understood that it was about more than just studying, but she rather it from his point of view. And she never had that dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally inspired by me taking my Physics final... I thought about this instead of studying...   
> and I kinda thought this would be how Rose and Tentoo sleep together for the first time, although I left it fairly ambiguous.
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who.


End file.
